Teddy bear x 2
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Just a few days ago, it was Charlotte's birthday and she's far from a kid, but she still love plush animals. Mary gave her among other things, a very cute teddy bear.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This one-shot's inspired by and dedicated to my friend emmareden. She's amazing and so cool.**

* * *

 **Teddy bear x 2**

 **Just a few days ago, it was Charlotte's birthday and she's far from a kid, but she still love plush animals. Mary gave her among other things, a very cute teddy bear.**

 _ **Short flashback:**_ Charlotte place her new teddy on the bed, next to her old teddy.

She stand back and look at them, smiling.

"There, now you have a friend." says Charlotte.

 _ **End of flashback!**_

Charlotte hold her two teddy bears.

"Ted, we need to come up with a name for our new lil' friend, don't we?" says Charlotte to her old teddy.

Charlotte close her eyes for a few minutes and think.

She then open her eyes, giggle and says to her new teddy "Your name will be...Tod. Yeah, that's cute. Ted and Tod. Sounds nice."

With a smile on her face, Charlotte put the two teddys on the couch.

They are the same size and look good as friends.

Of course the old teddy look slightly worn, but it's in good condition and the new teddy is of course in amazing condition, looking brand new.

"You guys are adorable." says Charlotte to her teddy bears.

She can almost see the teddy bear smile back at her.

She feel like they are almost alive, even though she of course know that they are not.

"Ted and Tod." says Charlotte, giving both teddys a hug.

Charlotte is happy.

"Charlie, have you named your new bear?" says Jessica as she enter the room.

"Yeah, his name's Tod." says Charlotte.

"Well, that's sweet." says Jessica.

"Awww! Thanks, mom." says Charlotte.

"You're welcome, baby." says Jessica.

"Mmmm, my heart melt so nice when ya call me baby. I love that, mom." says Charlotte, all seductive.

"I love you, Charlie." says Jessica as she gives Charlotte a sensual kiss.

"And I love you, mom...or should I call you Jessica?" says Charlotte.

"Mom's okay and so is Jessica. Whatever you feel is the best." says Jessica.

"Okay...mom." says Charlotte.

"Some coffee and a few cookies?" says Jessica.

"Awww! Jessica, that sounds wonderful. Alog with some classic music." says Charlotte.

"Nice. I'll see you down in the living room in 10." says Jessica as she leave the room.

10 minutes later.

"Awww! So sweet." says Charlotte as she enter the living room.

She has her two teddys in her arms.

On the table is coffee in the beautiful silver pot that used to belong to Jessica's grandma, two blacl cups and some vanilla cookies.

Charlotte's favorite clasic music, a piece by Mozart is played on the stereo.

"So sweet. I love it, Ted and Tod love it too." says Charlotte.

"I'm glad you love it, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Charlotte.

Charlotte place her teddys on a chair and then join Jessica on the couch.

Jessica and Charlotte starts drinking coffee and eating cookies.

"Mom, you're so awesome." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, so are you, Charlie." says Jessica. "You've grown into an amazing woman."

"I'm doin' my best to be cool and sweet." says Charlotte.

"Cute. I could never ask for more than your best." says Jessica.

"Awwww!" says Charlotte with a sweet smile. "Jessica, you're my mom and I love you more than anything in the entire world."

"And I feel the same for you, Charlie. You're very sweet and absolutely beautiful. Let's not forget how smart, strong and friendly you are."

"Thanks, mom...uh...I mean Jessica." says Charlotte.

"Charlie, I love you so much. You're all I've ever wanted in a daughter. Yeah, sure, Alison's not bad, but she's nothing like you." says Jessica.

"Mom, c'mon, Ali is almost as cool as me." says Charlotte.

"Well, okay...you're still my favorite daughter though." says Jessica.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says a happy Charlotte.

The next day.

"Awwww! You teddys are so adorable!" says Charlotte as she hug Ted and Tod.

Charlotte love her two teddys. They are soft and cute.

"I love you both so much." says Charlotte with a smile.

She then place the teddys on the pillow on her bed and then leave the room.

4 days later.

"Charlotte, you got a minute or so?" says Alison as she enter Charlotte's room.

"Sure, sister." says Charlotte.

Alison takes a seat on the bed, but sits on Tod by accident.

"No!" says Charlotte.

Alison is confused, but then she notice what she's done.

"I'm very sorry." says Alison and she mean it.

Alison stands up again and hands Tod over to Charlotte.

"Thank God, he's okay." says Charlotte when she sees that Tod is not damaged.

"Don't be mad at me..." says Alison.

"I'm not 'cause Tod is okay." says Charlotte.

"Good." says Alison. "So you named your new teddy Tod...? That's cute."

"Yeah, his name's Tod." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Such a cute name." says Alison in a soft childish tone.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you like it." says Charlotte with a sweet smile.

"It's an adorable name. Perfect for a plush bear." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Charlotte.

"It's cute that you still have plushie bears even though you're an adult." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. Nice that you don't think it's lame." says Charlotte.

"Well, I can't think it's lame 'cause I still have my own plushie bear too. Mom gave it to me when I was little." says Alison.

"Awww. One more thing we have in common." says Charlotte.

"Yeah." says Alison with an adorable smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about...?" says Charlotte.

"Do you really think it's cool that I love Emily...?" says Alison.

"Of course I do, Ali. There's nothing wrong with being into girls." says Charlotte. "I'm like that as well you know so I've got nothing against it."

"Awwww! Thanks." says Alison with a huge smile.

"You're welcome." says Charlotte.

"Can I touch your teddys?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Charlotte with a sweet smile.

"Cool." says Alison as she gently rub the fur on Ted.

"Ted is adorable, right?" says Charlotte.

"He's adorable, yes." says Alison.

"That makes him happy." says Charlotte.

"Awww! So cute." says Alison, all childish.

"Yeah." says Charlotte with a smile.

The next week.

Charlotte meets up with Mary at the Brew.

"Mary...uh...mom, thanks for the teddy bear." says Charlotte.

"You're welcome." says Mary.

"I named him Tod." says Charlotte.

"That's a sweet name for a teddy bear." says Mary.

"Yeah. Mom, I'm glad you and...other mom can be in the same room now without kicking the living hell out of each other." says Charlotte.

"So am I, Charlie. Jessica and I are starting to mend our broken sister / sister relationship." says Mary. "Being mad at someone for such a long time makes a person tired, but it unfortunately also become sort of familiar and comfortable, kind of like old leather pants."

"I understand." says Charlotte.

"I'm glad you love the teddy bear I gave you." says Mary with a sweet smile. "I was afraid you might be too old for plush animals."

"No worry about it, mom. I may be more or less an adult, but I still like plush animals a lot." says Charlotte in a cute tone.

 **The End.**


End file.
